Everyone's got someone
by KamiKitsune
Summary: Kagome says something that starts Inuyasha thinking about his so called pack.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Inuyasha and this means thinking. And my spelling may suck but oh well. On with the story!

----------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------

Everyone's got somebody

Chapter 1

"Damn it!" Inuyasha charges at the boar demon just as it rushes at Kagome and

Shippo. "Wind Scar!" With a sweep of Tetsiaga (spelling is wrong) the boar demon is killed. Shippo happily bounces up and down. "Good job, Inuyasha!" Kagome nods. "Yes, thank you." Inuyasha shrugs. "Keh! I can't defeat Naraku if you can't sense his jewel shards 'cause you're dead now can I!" Kagome fights back tears. "I...guess not." Kagome sits down and stares into the fire. Stupid Inuyasha! You'd think by now I would be worth more than his jewel shard detector. But nooooo! And you'd think that he'd figured out by now why I come back time after time. But he's too stupid to figure it out!

Kagome sighs and throws another stick into the hungry fire. Inuyasha huffs. "Don't give me that wench!" Kagome looks up. "Give you what?" Inuyasha glares at her. "Don't give me the "Oh I'm an all powerful wench so I don't need to thank a lowly half-breed even if he did save my life" look!" Kagome stands up fuming. "For your information, I did say thank you! Didn't I Shippo?" Shippo slowly backs away. "Umm… I'm not getting into this." With that he jumps behind Miroku. "Not that I want to get into this either Inuyasha, but I can't let you misjudge a beautiful woman like Kagome. She did indeed thank you but her thanks got her a rather rude remark from you." Inuyasha glares at the monk. "Who asked you anyway!" Miroku shrugs and sits down by Sango. "Well my dear Sango, how shall we deal with the rest of the night? There are tons of things we could do. Why, I can think of one rather fun one right now if you would care to join me in my bedding." Sango stress marks and bashes Miroku over the head. "There! Deal with that the rest of the night." "Now tell me wench! Why do you think you're all high and mighty!" Kagome takes a step back and glares at him. "SIT!" Inuyasha falls to the ground and ends up with a mouthful of dirt. "Oi wench! What was that for?" Kagome leans down and says in a low voice that only Inuyasha can hear. "Next time you decide to place your opinions of me being just a weak jewel detector and how you assume you're using ME, think about this. How do you know that Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and I aren't just using you to defeat all the demons that get in are way? Think about it. Sango can defeat any demon she wants, yet she travels with you; Miroku can suck up any demon he wants with the wind tunnel; and I can shoot purification arrows and kill any demon AND still protect Shippo. So….think about that the next time you decide to be a jerk." With that Kagome crawls into her sleeping bag and is soon sleeping with a content Shippo in her arms. The spell had long worn off, but Inuyasha was just to shocked to do anything.

She's right. They really don't need me. Maybe all this time they have been using me. I…thought that Kagome needed me to protect her… kinda like a mate would. It wasn't such a bad thought…to be mated to Kagome. Inuyasha stands up and hops into a nearby tree where he spends the night on guard, the whole time thinking if Kagome truly meant what she had said. It's gonna be a long night…

Well that was chapter 1.

I hope you all like it and please review. This is my first Internet fan fiction but I have written others in notebooks and such. If you have any tips please review and hopefully I will write back or use your tips, if I do I will post your name at the top of the next chapter. ANY TIPS ARE WELCOME! Even if they are negative comments. You can even tell me what I should write, I am not promising I will use it but I will give it some thought. I will continue when I have 5 reviews or more.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Inuyasha and this means thinking. And my spelling may suck but oh well.

I am soooo sorry I haven't updated! And I am really sorry to those who reviewed… I had promised your name would find a place here, where this apology is, but I lost my list of reviewers and most of them were emails. So I will start anew. And if or when I find the names, a special place will be put for them.

So here we go!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone's got someone

Chapter 2

All night Inuyasha stayed up, thinking about what Kagome had said.

They really don't need me… Then why even stay? Why not kill me now? I…always thought of them as my somewhat pack…but…

Inuyasha sighs and looks up at the rising sun.

Am I really that useless?

Kagome starts to wake up as the sun's rays start to appear. As she awakes, she notices that Sango, Miroku, and Kirara are already up and moving. Sango is making breakfast. She looks over at a sleeping Shippo and smiles.

"Shippo. Shippo…wake up."

Shippo groans but does as his 'momma' says.

"Is breakfast ready?"

"Yes Shippo, it's almost ready."

Shippo yawns and rubs the sleep out of his eyes.

"What are we having?"

"Fish."

"For breakfast?"

"Yep. Fish for breakfast."

"Yay! Fish for breakfast!"

As soon as the group eats, they head to find the next jewel shard. Inuyasha doesn't say his usually rude comments, and this starts to rise a certain monk's curiosity.

"Lady Kagome. Do you know why Inuyasha is acting this way?"

Kagome looks towards Inuyasha.

"No…but now that you mention it…he does seem really quiet."

Sango pipes in.

"You didn't ask to go home or anything did you?"

"No…I don't have any tests for a while…Maybe you should ask him Miroku."

"Why me? He'd probably answer you Kagome."

"But you're a guy too. Maybe it's a guy problem."

Miroku shrugs and walks over to Inuyasha.

"Save it monk. I'm not going to tell you shit!"

"Come now Inuyasha. We're all just worried about you. No need to get upset."

"Worried about me? Ha! That's a laugh!"

"Why wouldn't we be worried? You're our friend."

"Friend! Would a friend use another friend Miroku! Would a friend lie to another friend?"

Miroku frowns, seriously confused.

"No…but what does that have to do with anything?"

Inuyasha gives him a cold glare.

"Like you don't know! Kagome told me your plan."

"What plan?"

"That you're all capable to take care of yourselves and are only using me to kill demons. Don't think I'll stand for it Miroku. 'Cause I won't!"

Miroku gives him a surprised look.

"Kagome said this? You're sure?"

"Of course I'm sure! A guy doesn't forget something like that Miroku, he just doesn't."

" I suppose not…"

Miroku walks back to the girls. Sango raises an eyebrow.

"So? What did he say?"

"Inuyasha…has a weird idea that we're using him and aren't his friends…"

"Where would he get an idea like that?"

Miroku turns to look at Kagome. He still can't believe Kagome could've said something like that to Inuyasha, considering that he was really sure she loved Inuyasha.

"He says from you Kagome. What exactly did you tell him?"

Kagome stops walking, suddenly very confused.

"I never said that. That's not even true."

"Are you sure? Because he's convince you did."

"No…I didn't say anything…"

A sudden image from last night pops into Kagome's head. Her yelling at a certain hanyou. She gasps. Miroku raises an eyebrow.

"Oh no!"

Sango looks at Kagome and then at Inuyasha.

"What did you say?"

"Yesterday, after the boar fight…I may have mentioned something along the lines of we can take care of ourselves and he should think about that before he starts to think he's better than us. But I certainly didn't mean it that way? I was mad at him and just started yelling."

Kagome glances at Inuyasha, she knows he's heard her, but he just snorts.

"Well Kagome…he seems to think you did mean it that way."

"But Miroku! I didn't, honest I didn't!"

"Don't tell me. Tell him."

"But I-"

"No buts. You need to clear this up Kagome. He's really hurt. He really believes we don't need him and we do. More than we all really know. He's our friend and shouldn't think we don't want him as one."

Kagome nods sadly. She looks to Sango.

"What should I say? I'm not…I can't…"

"Well you have to say something Kagome. We can't do it for you."

"I know that! But I can't just say, 'Hey Inuyasha! Remember what I said yesterday about not needing you? Well, I don't mean it!" Oh ya that would go over well."

She sighs, defeated. Sango shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't know Kagome… but you'd better think of something."

"I know…I know…"

End of Chapter 2

Alright people! This is the end of Chapter 2 and if you want more…than review! You can say nice stuff or mean critical stuff, but I'd much rather have nice stuffs so whatever…just review! It's very depressing when you look at visited and it says some number like 93 and reviewed says 4. As I said even mean ones are better than nothing okay? So please review…

Till next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Inuyasha and this means thinking. And my spelling may suck but oh well.

I knew last chapter I said I'd write good people who review name's down, but obviously I was on a writing role and wrote more than one chapter in a day, so tough!

Here we go!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone's got someone

Chapter 3

As they keep walking Kagome ponders on what to say to Inuyasha.

I can't just say it…I have to show it… Oh I know!

Kagome 'stumbles'.

"Oww!"

Miroku bends down in front of Kagome.

"Are you okay Lady Kagome?"

"No…I don't think so. My ankle really hurts."

She gives Miroku a wink. He gets the hint. Miroku turns to Inuyasha.

"What should we do? We're not that far from the village. You could carry her Inuyasha. Then she could get help from Kaede."

Inuyasha looks at Kagome on the ground and grimaces, unseen by the others.

"She's capable to get there on her own. As you said, it's not too far. She can walk."

Miroku gives Inuyasha a surprised look. Kagome lowers her head in shame.

"I'm fine …really…let's go."

"See. She's fine. Let's go already!"

Kagome gets up and starts to walk and, not wanting to let Inuyasha know she was faking, limps. A couple of times Miroku asks if Kagome needs help, but Kagome just shakes her head. Pretty soon the village is in sight.

"Hang on Kagome, we're almost there."

Kagome nods to Sango. She looks to Inuyasha. He doesn't look at her, but she's fairly sure he notices her stare. She hangs her head. As they walk in to Kaede's hut, Miroku speaks up.

"Lady Kaede? Are you home?"

"Aye I am. Are any on ye hurt?"

"Kagome is. She twisted her ankle. Before you fix her though, I need to ask you something if you don't mind."

"Alright."

Miroku pulls Kaede to the corner and whispers the situation in her ear.

"Alright! Let's have a look at ye ankle child."

Kagome nods and sits on the floor with her legs out stretched so Kaede can see. All the while, Kaede is moving her ankle this way and that, asking if it caused more pain or not.

"Well…it's not broken, but I am afraid it's badly twisted child."

Inuyasha snorts.

"She's fine! She walked all the way here!"

Kaede starts to wrap Kagome's ankle.

"That's probably why it got so bad Inuyasha. Now, I am wondering why this child walked and ye did not assist her."

Inuyasha scoffs and turns to face the wall.

"She was fine. She wasn't bleeding, crying, or dead. So what do I care. She can still see the jewel shards can't she?"

"Aye…she can…"

"Then there's no reason for me to worry!"

Everyone looks at Inuyasha in shock. Everyone but Kagome that is. She looks at Inuyasha through teary eyes and stands. She starts to head out the door, limping more than before, do to the way Kaede wrapped her ankle.

"I'm…going out for a …walk. I may not be back for a while…so don't worry 'kay?"

"You're hurt Kagome! You can't leave!"

"It's okay Shippo. As Inuyasha said, I'm not bleeding, crying, or…dead. I'll be fine."

Inuyasha snorts and gives her a fierce glare.

"This is just and excuse Shippo. An excuse to go home. That's why she'll be gone awhile and doesn't want us to worry about her. Well don't worry Kagome. None of us will worry about you, so go. Go run crying to your time and straight to your mommy."

Tears are now freely running down Kagome's face.

I deserved that. I deserve everything for hurting him…

"Alright Inuyasha. I'll go away. But I won't go home. So…goodbye…"

Kagome limps out the hut. Everyone except Inuyasha, stare at the door, where Kagome once was. Miroku grabs Shippo just before he goes into his usual, 'Bring Kagome back you jerk' routine. He sits on the floor with Shippo in his lap, and motions for Sango to sit next to him. Sango does so cautiously.

"Why'd you stop me Miroku! Now Kagome may never come back!"

Inuyasha grabs Shippo by the tail.

"Of course she'll come back! Where else would she go? You and I both know that she's too weak to live out there by her own skills. She's a spoiled brat, always thinking of herself."

Shippo starts to squirm in his grip.

"Exactly you fool! She won't come back because she'll be dead!"

Inuyasha drops Shippo in Miroku's lap.

"Good! Who needs her!"

Miroku steps in.

"Yes Shippo. If Inuyasha believes we are capable without Kagome. Than we must be right? I mean…who can't see the shards, get us good food on a daily basis, first aid stuffs when we are injured, care for us even when they're hurt themselves, and bring us fun games to play, right? I mean Inuyasha really doesn't like Ramen that much anyway. And I mean she did say some un-nice things, unlike Inuyasha, who would never say anything mean or untrue, right?"

Miroku winks at them, unseen by Inuyasha. Meanwhile Inuyasha pales a deadly white.

Oh shit! What have I done!

End Chapter 3

OK people this is the end of chapter 3 and if you want more than review! Nice or mean it don't mater. It's all better that nothing and as I said before, it is very depressing when you see that lots of people have visited by barely anyone has the niceness to review. It makes a writer not want to write. That's what happened to me! That's why I haven't updated in like 6-8 months. (well that and there is the fact that I am very lazy and my computer wouldn't let me update…such a mean computer…ToT )

Anywho… till next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Inuyasha. If anyone wants to get him and the gang for me for Christmas or my birthday or something…

I finally found them! The reviewers old and new! So this is where I will put them and I may even right a response. If I don't that doesn't mean I don't like you or didn't like your review, because I loved them all! I just may not be able to because I don't know what to say or there wasn't a question asked or a response needed…so here they are:

(For safety reasons…if there is an email address I will only put the part in front of the sign, like for I will only put the name part)

THANKS TO…

BlackMamba07: Thank you so much for telling me how to get my story onto the site! Without you there would be no story.

Christyinu: I think I have fixed the problem for reviewing, but thank you for taking your time and emailing me your review. For that I am grateful!

dannyelliott: Thank you for your review and you gave a very good review and I do know what you're talking about when people put the blame on Inuyasha and Kagome gets forgiven way to easily…but I just can't keep them fighting for long…maybe in a different story…or maybe in this one but later.

dangersque: Wow! I love how long your review was! Thank you so much. I like your ideas and I agree whole-heartedly that I have some very interesting writing ahead of me. I don't know if my ideas from your suggestions are the same as yours, but I wanted you to know it has helped me out of quite a few blocks…So thank you.

Samishii Hanyou: I know the first chapter was short but thank you for reviewing anyway.

InuYasha-sano: I am glad you liked it…but I am afraid that my first impression was that it bored you into sleep…but then I read the part about it being good and understood…I think…but if it bored you and I am just being conceded…I am terribly sorry…(ToT)

Brenna8: Yes it is…very interesting…

inuyashalovebug: I love your name! So cute! And don't worry you won't have to wait long because I now have motivation to keep writing…all of my reviewers! Thank you so much.

Kunoichi Kasumi: Don't worry I get too lazy to login all the time! I am glad you love my story and you won't have to wait long for updates!

InuLvr7: Such devotion! You reviewed for every chapter and it made me humbled! But I am confused on your ch3 reply…do you not like Inuyasha, because you called him a bitch? I can't say I agree…but I am too happy that you reviewed to make you mad…so thank you.

YamiKitsuneKami: My friend! You reviewed! EVERYONE I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT! YamiKitsuneKami finally reviewed! Amazing really. I asked her to tons of times and she said she'd do it eventually…and she finally did! Thank you! I will have to give you cookies next time I see you. (maybe)

Now then…I must tell you I am not usually so mushy and happy. I am usually happy and stupid. Now not the stupid in the not smart kind of way, but in the way that I don't catch hints and jokes made to or at me. Now I know I must sound crazy…maybe I am…but if you are the same than you understand. And if you aren't…I can only say this…you are missing out on such I fun world…a world of fun stupidity.

Now that I got all that crazy out of my system…

Here we go…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone's got someone

Chapter 4

After Kagome left Kaede's, she went to the God tree, her only remaining connection to Inuyasha. She rests her back against the trunk of the tree and sighs.

At least I have the tree for comfort.

Then it starts to rain. Kagome groans.

Why me? What have I done!

"Oh…right…Inuyasha. Why did I say what I said? Sure I was mad…but I didn't…mean it…"

Kagome looks down at herself.

Ah shit…I'm soaked. Wait I don't swear…Inuyasha must of rubbed off on me after all. I would never have sworn before…

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. I didn't mean it. What I wanted to say was the complete opposite. I don't think you're useless or stupid. And I think…"

I love you Inuyasha…I'm just too much of a coward to say so.

Kagome sobs in shame and loneliness.

With Inuyasha 

When it started to rain, Inuyasha had run out of the hut, in search of Kagome.

Stupid wench! What did she have to run away for!

Inuyasha suddenly stops.

"What the hell am I doing! Why am I running after her? I'm running after her even after she said…all that…SHIT! Why am I even worried? She doesn't care about me…and I shouldn't care about her. No one cares…"

With that he jumps into a nearby tree.

Let's see how that bitch handles being on her own.

He is just sitting in the tree, listening and watching the rain, when he hears a scream ring throughout the forest. He starts to sprint toward the sound.

Kagome! Oh shit! What was I thinking, just leaving her!

He stops in a clearing, stunned. There she is. But she wasn't the one who screamed. A woman from the village had been picking herbs, nuts, and berries for lunch when a demon had come along, looking for its own lunch no doubt. The woman had screamed in fright and now…

"Kagome?"

Kagome turns away from bandaging the woman's ankle.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here?"

Inuyasha blushes and than coughs.

"I-I heard a scream…and I thought…."

Inuyasha blushes more and Kagome gives a sad chuckle.

"You thought it was me. Thanks, but as you said, if I'm not crying, bleeding, or dead I'm fine. And as you can see, none of those are happening."

Inuyasha's ears droop. Kagome returns to the woman and retightens her bandage.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Oh yes! Thank you. I just twisted my ankle when I tried to run, but then you came and killed it, even with your own condition."

Kagome looks confused.

"Condition? What condition?"

The woman points to Kagome's wrapped up ankle.

"You have a bad ankle too. But you still helped me, a poor village woman. Gods bless you and your present or future children."

Kagome blushes.

"Oh…I-It's not so bad…"

The woman smiles, grabs Kagome's hand, and shakes her head.

"So modest too! Don't you think that I didn't see you limping while you fought the demon? Oh and how you did it too! With one arrow and the demon was dust! You must have priestess blood in you."

Kagome nods and helps the woman up.

"Yes. I am reincarnated from a priestess named Kikyo."

"I knew it! Oh how lucky you are!"

Kagome flinches at those words and mumbles under her breath.

"Yeah right…lucky."

"Well…I must get back before my husband comes looking for me. And thank you."

Kagome smiles and nods.

"Yes. You better get home and dry your clothes. If you stay out here in the rain much longer, you'll get sick."

"Thank you again and goodbye!"

Kagome waves and watches till the woman is out of sight, than looks down at herself.

Ah shit! I'm completely more soaked than before…and my clothes had just started to dry earlier too…oh no! There's even some blood! Where did that come from I wonder?

Kagome wobbles to a tree and stumbles.

"Kagome?

Kagome stands and continues to the tree, rests against it, and sits down.

Now my ankle's really hurt, I'm soaked to the bone, and I'm dizzy. Now, I'm sure the blood's mine, the spot is bigger.

"Kagome? You okay? You're bleeding!"

Kagome scoffs.

"Yep! Just fine. Oh and is that what that red stuff leaking out of my body is? I didn't know. Thank you so very much for educating me!"

Inuyasha flinches. He bends down in front of Kagome and reaches for her shirt. Kagome slaps his hands.

"What do you think you're doing!"

"Helping you! You're bleeding, probably dizzy from blood loss, and your ankle is coming unwrapped."

Despite her weak protests do to blood loss, Inuyasha rewraps her ankle and starts to pull up her shirt…

End Chapter 4

Don't you hate cliffies? I'm so evil! The more reviews the faster I update new chapters! So review if you want to find out what happens next!

KamiKitsune


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…I really wish I did though…but then again…If I did own Inuyasha, I'd have crazy fan people, like myself and all of you readying this, after me…oh well…

Reviews…

**dangersque**: Another long review! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Seriously though, how do you know what I was planning? You must be telepathic or something. LOL. But I wasn't for sure going to do it…but you're on the right trail. And yes it was intentional how Kagome said something worse than any of Inuyasha's comments combined…but I don't like them fighting…and neither do some of the reviewers and I think that they might revolt or something….except for one reviewer who doesn't like Inuyasha and called him a bitch…oh well. Thank you again for your review and please enjoy the story.

**Kayu Rose: **Well now you get to see what happens next. I'm glad you love it so far and hope I don't disappoint you.

**YamiKitsuneKami**: You reviewed again YamiKitsuneKami and thank you. But did you really have to call me crazy? No cookies for you and I don't care if you kill me at school. So there! Deal with it!

**TouchofPixieDust**: Well you don't have to wait anymore! And I am very glad that you like my story so far and I hope that you are not disappointed.

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and only**: Yes poor Kagome, but poor Inuyasha as well. I mean seriously, he is as hurt and confused as Kagome is. I feel bad for them both.

**Eclipse**: Well, I've updated it finally. I'm very happy that you like it. I'm terribly sorry the dialog confused you between Kagome and the village woman she saved and I will try to work on that.

**Nessya**: Yes, they will be friends again…I think….maybe I'll change it, but as you do, I also can't stand them being angry with each other even though if you stand back to think about it, it is very funny…the weird stuff they do I mean.

_THANK YOU EVERYONE ABOVE FOR REVIEW, EITHER FROM OR FROM PLEASE ENJOY TO STORY! _

Here we go…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone's got someone

Chapter 5

Inuyasha pulls the shirt up till his eyes meet the under curve of her breasts. He immediately blushes, but Kagome doesn't notice, she's too busy looking down at her wound.

"When did that happen? I don't remember being hurt…and even now it doesn't hurt much…"

Inuyasha pulls some bandages from his robe. Kagome gives him a questioning look. He sighs.

"I've had them for a while now…just in case of an emergency."

He continues with his work. With a scrap of bandage, he rips it into two pieces. With the first, he wipes at the wound and tries to clean it the best that he can. With the second, he makes into a big bandage square. With one last role, he starts to wrap it around her wound and back, holding the bandage square in place. When he's done, he tucks the end in so it won't come undone.

"There…all done."

"I thought you didn't care what happened to me…"

"I don't."

"Than why are you insisting on helping me?"

"I'm just helping because that's what I would've done for anyone in your position."

Kagome inwardly snorts.

Yeah right!

"Not just that…but you came to look for me too. Why'd you do that?"

"Not you. The demon. I heard someone scream remember?"

Kagome nods sadly and tries to stand. Inuyasha stops her.

"Where are you going! You're hurt and lost too much blood as it is!"

"Inuyasha…you don't even care. I know that okay? So leave me alone and if I die…it'll be my own fault and you're blessing alright? Here…the jewel shards."

"Why are you giving these to me?"

"That's why you truly came isn't it? To retrieve the shards, so you can defeat Naraku and avenge Kikyo right?"

"Yeah…but that's not why I-"

He stops and looks at the shards and frowns. Kagome sighs.

"There all there Inuyasha and now there's three more from that demon I just destroyed. I've put them in there already…so…"

Inuyasha nods and continues to look anywhere but at Kagome.

"I wasn't doubting you Kagome…I just…I mean...You can't…oh never mind!"

He looks to where Kagome was standing to find here not there. He franticly looks around and finally spots her sitting on the ground with her leg propped up on a stump. She sighs and lays on her back.

"What are you doing?"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't. I was just wondering…"

"I'm resting my ankle as well as elevating it to stop the swelling that's more than likely going to hurt like hell in a few moments…"

"You really hurt yourself huh?"

"This time at least…oops…"

Shit! I spilled the beans!

"This time? What do you mean 'this time'?"

"Well last time you would wouldn't listen so…I kinda faked having a twis-"

"More lies! That's all I hear from you and the others! Why Kagome? Why did you all lie to me? Was it fun? Did I entertain you?"

Kagome sits up and turns to face him.

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome stands and, as well as she can, angrily walks to Inuyasha.

"The only lie I've ever told you was the day all this started! How, even for a second, could you believe that Iof all people thought you were useless! We need you…I need you…"

Inuyasha scoffs.

"Yeah! As an entertaining ass!"

"NO! Don't you get it? We stay with you because you're our friend Inuyasha? That's what I meant that day, not that we hated you or thought we didn't really need you, but that we're with you because we're your friends!"

Inuyasha growls low and untrusting.

"Than what was the whole, 'Sango could kill you if she wanted to, Miroku could suck you up in his wind tunnel, and I could kill any demon with my arrows and still protect Shippo' speech all about? Kagome…I'm sick of all the lies? That's all I've ever heard! Even as a pup Kagome! Lying must be the only thing you humans can do! I'm sick of all of it you hear? All of it!"

"Inuyasha…I…said all that so you'd rely on us more. We're your friends and don't want you hurt because of us."

Inuyasha snorts.

"Yeah right! Now tell me the truth Kagome. Why'd you really say it?"

Kagome frowns and shakes her head, feeling extremely dizzy.

"I-I was mad…"

Inuyasha gives her a questioning glare.

"Why? What did I do?"

Kagome, once again, shakes her head.

"You said I wasn't grateful when I was…"

Inuyasha frowns, than glares suspiciously at Kagome. Kagome starts to sway and tries to rebalance herself when she suddenly fell onto her knees. Inuyasha reaches to catch her. His hands land on her shoulders. Kagome again shakes her head, feeling much dizzier than she had before.

"K-Kagome? What's wrong? Are you in pain?"

"N-No…I don't…know…I feel…sleepy…I….think….too….much…..blood…."

"Kagome?"

End chapter 5

I'm not sure what'll happen next…hmmm…ideas wanted….maybe I'll…no that's no good! Or maybe…no that'll get me killed in my sleep….oh I know! Even though I know…I think…I'm still up for thoughts and ideas, good or bad. So click that little review button down at the left side of you screen page…you see it? Good click it and review and good things will come your way! Remember now…the little review button at the bottom…good. Write later!

KamiKitsune


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or co. Still wishin' I had gotten ownership as a present or something…aw well…and sorry if the chapter is really ooc or sappy, but I had to put my dog down and I'm feeling the affects of missing her. Everywhere I go or anything I do, I see her or see evidence of her…ahh…I miss her…

If there's spelling errors or weird random words messed up, please forgive me, I've had a rough week and haven't had a chance to edit it. So please enjoy.

Thank you so much to the following:

**TouchofPixieDust**: Reviewed Again! Wow! I'm glad you're glad to see another chapter that means you enjoy it.

**Sachichan 16**: I can't stand the conflict either, but I'm afraid it may take another couple of chapters to fix their relationship…or it may never be fixed…you'll have to wait and see.

**lil' devil 2005**: yeah the first chapter was short, but the others are better…I hope…

**Eclipse**: You reviewed again thank you! You really think it's that short? Aw man…I really thought I was doing better.

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only**: Thank you for reviewing again! Yeah poor Inuyasha and Kagome. Don't worry! I don't plan on her dieing…yet…or maybe ever…it depends on what the majority wants…so far not dieing is winning.

**Littleharwood90**: Thank you. I glad someone noticed how hard I've worked to catch Inuyasha's character.

**Doggy Ears n Emily**: Love the name! Good idea! But I'm sorry to report that it's not really used in this chapter, because Kagome is manly past out and whatnot…but maybe next chapter.

**cecia garcia**: I'm so glad you enjoy it.

**dangersque**: Again! What is this like the 3rd time? I love it! Thank you so much for reviewing as much as you do and so long of reviews too! I absolutely love it! And I'm sorry to say that won't be updated again for a while( I think I sent you this already) because I am having difficulties…so I hope you catch this one, and if you do please keep on reviewing.

**inuyashaphantomluvr**: great name! hmmm…I hadn't thought of Kagome getting an infection…hmmmm. I'll greatly consider it.

Here we go!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone's got someone

Chapter 6

"Kagome? Wake up! Please wake up!"

Inuyasha shakes Kagome's shoulders gently. Kagome doesn't make a sound.

"Kagome? Wake up!"

He grips her shoulders a little harder and shakes her again. Kagome stirs with a groan.

"I-Inuyasha? What…?"

Inuyasha shakes his head and picks her up gently.

"We need to get you to Kaede's. You've lost too much blood."

Kagome shakes her head and tries to get out of Inuyasha's grip.

"I'm fine…really…j-just…a little…tired…"

Inuyasha pulls her head against his chest, instantly stilling her.

"I'm taking you to Kaede's."

"Why?"

Inuyasha snorts than sighs in defeat.

"Even with you wrapped up as you are, your blood is coming through and soaking the bandages. Kaede needs to tend to your wounds."

He waits for a reply, but none come. He looks down at Kagome to find her asleep. He sighs.

I'd better get her to Kaede quickly.

He holds her tighter to him as he starts to run towards the village.

At Kaede's Hut

"Sango? Miroku? Can I go look for Kagome too?"

Sango hands Shippo a bowl of food.

"No, Shippo. It's still raining too hard."

"But…Inuyasha gets to look for her! And he doesn't even like her anymore!"

Miroku joins the conversation.

"He's stronger, faster, and can track better than you can. And as far as not liking her goes…I don't believe that's true."

"Why? He said he didn't care about her anymore…"

Miroku and Sango nod. Miroku continues.

"Yes, but you must understand that Inuyasha has had a very gruesome live so far and said that only to protect himself from us."

"Why from us?"

"Because he assumes that we don't care about him."

Shippo huffs.

"Where would he get a silly idea like that?"

Miroku and Sango look down.

"Shippo…Kagome said some things she shouldn't have, I really don't think she means…but we haven't been too supportive of him either."

"But we help in battle."

"I don't think that's what the monk meant Shippo. What I think he meant, is we haven't voice our feelings towards Inuyasha. As well all can see, actions don't speak louder than words with Inuyasha. Words hurt him more than any action could, with us anyway. He thought of us as his friends, his family."

Shippo nods thoughtfully.

"That's understandable I guess. But may I _pretty please_ go look for Kagome?"

Sango smiles but shakes her head.

"No, it's still too dangerous for a kit like you. But how about this, if Inuyasha doesn't come in two days, we'll all go look okay?"

Shippo only mumbles and starts to eat his food.

With Inuyasha and Kagome

Inuyasha continues to run as fast as he can in the rain while still holding Kagome. He spots the village and quickens his pace.

Hold on Kagome, we're almost there.

As he enters the village, he spots Kaede's hut and, even before he entering, he starts to yell.

"Old hag! Earn your keep!"

Sango just rolls her eyes before starting to turn to face Inuyasha.

"Kaede's not here Inuyasha, she's helping- Oh my gods! Kagome?"

Sango rushes to Kagome's side. Miroku also stands and motions to the mat.

"Hurry! Lay her down. Shippo, take Kirara and rush to Kaede. I know she's helping with a birth right now, but tell her it's urgent."

Shippo nods, Kirara transforms, Shippo gets on her back, and they rush to find Kaede. Inuyasha gently lays Kagome on the mat. Miroku grabs some water and rags, while Sango grabs a first-aid kit out of Kagome's backpack. Sango gives another glance at Kagome and than the kit and shakes her head.

"Don't know how much this'll help…but…it's all we have till Kaede returns."

Miroku places a rag on Kagome's forehead, while Sango tries to make Kagome as comfortable as possible. All the while, Inuyasha stands against the wall, arms crossed. After a few moments Kaede comes in with Shippo and Kirara.

"Oh dear…"

She shakes her head as she kneels beside Kagome. She glances over visible wounds before stopping and glancing at the men.

"Ye all will need to leave if ye wish for me to continue. I need to check under her garments. Go outside. And I'll call for ye when ye may return."

"But it's raining hag! We'll get wet!"

"Ye are already wet. I'll also need to get Honeysuckle sap to wash out her wounds properly."

"Where would we get it Lady Kaede?"

"Any Suckle tree will work, but sap from the Gods Tree would be best. Shippo, ye go with and see if ye find any poppies for the pain she'll have when she wakes."

The men nod and head outside.

"I to should get the herbs ready. Ye look after her while I get them."

Sango nods.

"Alright."

As Kaede leaves, Sango wipes Kagome's face to remove the dried blood. Kagome starts to stir at the touch.

"S-Sango? Where are we?"

"At Kaede's. Inuyasha brought you here."

Kagome notices that Sango and her are the only ones in the hut.

"Where is everyone?"

"Getting medicine ready for you."

An awkward silence follows. Kagome finally decides to speak.

"Sango?"

"Hmm?"

"I wanted to let you know, I didn't mean what I told him."

"Him?"

"Inuyasha."

Sango starts to speak, but Kagome cuts her off.

"I know. I should tell him myself…but he…he won't forgive me."

"Why wouldn't he?"

"What you don't understand is I hurt him Sango, badly, with what I said…and with what I didn't say as well. I …just had…to tell someone…that's all…"

With that Kagome again passes out.

End chapter 6

I'm sorry for how slow this chapter seemed to go, but next chapter will have the Miroku/Inuyasha/Shippo conversation. I'm starting to get reviews asking if Kagome's wounds could get infected than she'd get really sick and Inuyasha would have to care. Well I don't know. I'll let those who review decide. And it may not be in the next chapter, but probably in 8. (If it happens at all)

So please review.

KamiKitsune


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Inuyasha

I am sooooooo sorry that it's taken me nearly a whole year(or two) to update! I can't even begin to explain what is going on right now and what's been going on earlier. Let's just say that I have been keeping up writing the story, just not updating it, so I'll have more up and about in no time. I also got a suggestion e-mailed to me about saying things to reviewer comments; they said that they hate it when it's at the beginning of every chapter because it takes so long to get to the story. Well for one thing, you don't have to read my comments to others, and two…what the heck, I'll just do them every so often, maybe for new reviewers or something, and then of course at the end I'll list every person's name to thank them. Is this alright with everyone?

ANYWAY…on with the story!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone's got someone

Chapter 7

"Inuyasha! Come down from there!"

"Shut up monk! I'm getting the sap."

Miroku and Shippo sigh in defeat. Inuyasha hops down from the tree. He shoves the sap into Miroku's hands and starts back toward Kaede's hut, huffing and puffing. Miroku and Shippo follow far enough behind to not get in the way of his wrath. After a few yards, Shippo cries out.

"I've forgotten the poppies! Now Kagome will be in so much pain! I must find some. Miroku help!"

"Calm down Shippo. Where are poppies located?"

Shippo sniffs and looks around.

"At the base of willow trees or at the edge of rivers and ponds. But I don't see any rivers, ponds, or willow trees anywhere. What'll I do?!"

Miroku sighs deeply.

"Then we'll have to do without."

Shippo wails.

"But her pain! Kaede said that she'd have lots of pain! Kagome can't have pain! I can't let Mama-"

Miroku smiles.

"Mama?"

Shippo lowers his head with a shy smile.

"She's the only one who…would take me in…I don't know if she considers me like that…but…she is a mother to me. And that means I have to keep her safe!"

Miroku smiles and nods.

"I understand Shippo. Kagome is indeed a caring soul."

Now where to find theses poppies? ...wait! Isn't there-

"Isn't there willow trees near the well?"

Inuyasha looks towards the well, thinking if he's ever even noticed the trees near the Bone-Eater's well. He shrugs.

"Maybe. I don't remember noticing the trees, considering I've only been there to stop that wench from leaving or to get her from her damn time."

Miroku and Shippo start to head towards the well. Inuyasha glares at them.

"Where do you think you're going? The well's a good half a day walk from here!"

Miroku sighs.

"Then we better hurry. Shippo come here."

Shippo jumps onto is shoulder.

"We'll get the poppies; you take the sap to Kaede's. She'll need them soon."

Inuyasha shakes his head. He grabs Shippo from Miroku.

"You bring the sap and I'll get the poppies. It's faster for you to bring the sap, it's not too far from here to the hag's place. I'll get to the well a whole lot faster than you anyway."

Miroku nods.

"Yes, that's a much better arrangement. Well, I'll see you later then…"

Inuyasha nods, then without a word, dashes to the well. Miroku runs back to Kaede's.

Back at Kaede's

Sango switches the wet cloth on Kagome's forehead. She glances up at the door as Kaede walks in.

"Has the child awoken?"

Sango grimly shakes her head.

"No…she just groans in pain. Probably from the wound on her side, it does look pretty deep. What did it do you think?"

Kaede only shrugs. She closes her eyes in concentration.

"Who knows? Could be any of many demons. If I had to guess, I'd say a bear demon…only because they are so numerous around here, and they are known to attack without thought of their actions."

Sango only nods. She looks over to Kagome and smoothes back the hair from her face. A moment later, Miroku comes in panting with the sap in hand. Kaede takes it from him and adds it with the herbs she previously crushed.

"Thank ye, Miroku, but I must ask thee to leave so I may properly care for the girl."

Miroku only nods and exists the hut, Sango follows. Kaede removes the bandage on Kagome's side and starts to clean and take care of the wound. Outside, Miroku sits on the ground near Sango, who sits on a stump near the hut entrance.

"Where's Inuyasha? Did he decide not to come back?"

Miroku sighs deeply.

"No, he's getting the poppies with Shippo. You know Sango, you shouldn't put so much of the blame on Inuyasha."

Sango snorts in disgust.

"It's his fault Kagome is like this! Why shouldn't the blame be put on the one who deserves it?"

"You must think of it from his point of view. All his life he's been put down, beaten, and told, as well shown, he's useless and not needed. Now, he has a reason to fight, to prove his usefulness, to prove that his life has some meaning. But, with the words spoken between Kagome and himself, his world was shattered. He feels he's once again a burden to the ones around him. Now can you really say his actions weren't justified?"

Sango looks down at her hand in her lap.

"No…his actions were justified…but…"

Sango shakes her head, not finishing her sentence. Miroku glances into the forest.

"Now you understand."

With Inuyasha and Shippo

Just as Miroku had thought, there were willow trees near the well. Shippo jumps from his shoulder and runs to the base of a tree. He rustles through the grass at the base and cries out in triumph as he finds a handful of poppy flowers.

"This is more than enough!"

He jumps back onto Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Let's go! We'll need to hurry to get there before Kagome wakes up."

Inuyasha snorts, but runs toward Kaede's.

Once again, I'm just a damn tool.

Shippo glances at a tense Inuyasha.

"Hey, Inuyasha?"

"What runt?"

"You don't…really think we're using you, do you?"

Inuyasha doesn't answer, but speeds up his pace. Shippo gives a great sigh.

"Whether you believe it or not, we aren't using you. Even if you are a jerk sometimes."

Inuyasha shakes his head. As Kaede's hut comes into view, he spots Sango and Miroku. He stops outside the door and puts Shippo down. Shippo runs inside to give the poppies to Kaede. Inuyasha hops into the nearest tree. Miroku sighs, stands, and sits under the now occupied tree. Inuyasha only growls.

"What do you want you lecherous monk? You gonna bitch at me too?"

"No…but I do wish to talk. Sango? Would you come here as well? This matter needs to be settled."

Sango gives him a nod and also sits under the tree. Miroku continues.

"Now, why exactly are you mad Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha snorts.

"Why do you think?! I've been betrayed, lied to, by my own pack. Wouldn't you be angry?!"

Miroku nods.

"I suppose I would be…but I think that I would do the right thing and talk with the person or persons who did the 'betraying' as you put it."

"Why should I talk to her?!"

Sango sighs.

"Inuyasha, I think you should know that Kagome is beside herself with grief. She's done nothing but cry your name in her fevered sleep."

"Hmph! Yeah, like I believe that!"

Is she really sorry? No, she couldn't be. Sango is just lying to me.

"Inuyasha? Can you honestly say that you believe everything that Lady Kagome said in a moment of hurt and anger?"

"MONK?! How did I hurt her? How come it's always my fault? Always mine and never anyone else's! Something goes wrong and it's my fault. Damn humans, all of them the same!"

Sango stands and glares at Inuyasha.

"You said she was ungrateful, that she was only a jewel detector to you! How do you think that made her feel when the man she loves says things like that?! You ungrateful bastard! You can't even see the hurt you cause in others, only the hurt others cause to you. And let me tell you, Kagome despises herself right now Inuyasha, you didn't here her cries for you to forgive her, you don't know anything! She won't take any of Kaede's medication when she wakes up, she even tries to stop us when she's sleeping. We have to hold her down and force treatment on her. She's trying to punish herself Inuyasha. Because of you Kagome won't let herself get better! She thinks by not getting better she can put as much pain on herself that she inflicted on you! So don't tell us we don't know anything! I can't handle this a moment longer!"

With that said, Sango heads into the hut, to be anywhere but there. Miroku shakes his head and sighs.

"With that demonstration done…you have a choice to make Inuyasha. Just don't make the wrong one; for all of our sakes."

"Yeah, I know monk. I'm not that stupid."

Inuyasha looks to the horizon, thinking of all the things that Sango said. He wondered if what she said about Kagome was true…or was it another one of their tricks. As he pondered this, he sees something in the distance he really wish he hadn't.

Oh shit! Just what I need!

End chapter 7

What or who do you think it is? Find out next chapter.

Sorry again that this chapter took so long to update. I'll get the next one in soon, like in the next day or so, maybe even today.

Now, you see that cool looking button at the bottom of the page, click it and see what happens.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own!

See, this one up faster! So did anyone guess what or who this thing is?

Find out now!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone's got someone

Chapter 8

"Ah hell! What the fuck is HE doing here?!"

Miroku looks around confused.

"Who?"

Inuyasha snorts.

"Kouga. That no-good-flea-bag-wolf-butt is coming around here again. I'll kick his ass!"

Miroku sweat drops.

This won't turn out well.

As the whirlwind gets closer, Inuyasha's growls become audible.

Just what I fucking need right now.

Kouga stops near the tree.

"Hey dog-breath. What's wrong with Kagome? I tracked her blood scent for miles. What did you do to her?!"

Inuyasha jumps from the tree and makes to punch Kouga. Miroku stops him.

"Inuyasha, calm down. He's just worried about Kagome. Let me talk to him."

Inuyasha glares at Kouga, but nods and backs off. (Surprising huh?)

Inside Kaede's hut

"Has she awoken?"

Kaede just shakes her head. Sango sighs. She sits beside Kagome and just stares at her. Kagome's eyes flutter open and Sango is there in an instant.

"Kagome? How are you feeling?"

Kagome frowns, but doesn't say anything at first, Sango doesn't know if she heard her.

"Kagome?"

"I sense jewel shards…2 of them…"

Sango's eyes widen.

"Where? Near by? Or farther away?"

"Near, coming fast. I-I think it's…Kouga."

"Kouga? Are you sure?"

Kagome only nods. Sango stands.

"I'll go check it out."

Sango leaves the hut and heads towards the men.

What's Kouga doing here?

Sango stops when she can hear the men's voices.

"So Kagome dumped the dog-turd?"

"(sigh) No Kouga, it seems that they are both at an impasse. None will agree to the other."

"It's that bad huh?"

"Yeah, Sango can't take much more of this."

Sango peaks from behind a tree to see as well as hear. Kouga looks thoughtful for a moment, then he looks to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, I have a proposition for you. Back at the den, we are in need of some more men of considerable strength to fend off other males from other packs."

"Why?"

"Shut up and I'll tell you! I'm getting to that. Anyway…where was I…oh! We need more males because our bitches are in heat and we can't afford to let them go to other males. If you decide you want to come back with me, I'll be waiting at that sacred tree of yours tomorrow till sunrise, then I'm heading out."

Kouga starts to head for the tree. Inuyasha stops him.

"Why should I? And why are you suggesting this?"

Kouga shrugs.

"You can have one of the bitches I suppose. Or one of the males, if that's more to your liking."

"I'm not into guys Kouga!"

Kouga just shrugs.

"I'm simply saying it's your choice. And in answer to your other question, I don't know why I'm helping. It's just something that seemed like the right thing to do. Maybe a chance to calm down will help."

"Why do you want to help him, Kouga?"

Kouga looks to the monk.

"Don't know, I'm serious. There's no motive other than to keep the pack bitches in the pack."

Sango pull away from the scene and heads back to Kaede's. The men go their own ways, Kouga to the sacred tree, Inuyasha towards the woods, and Miroku to the village. As Sango enters the hut, Kaede looks up from her herbs.

"The child woke and asked for ye. She looked distressed that ye were not near."

Sango nods and sits besides Kagome. Kagome starts to stir.

"Sango?"

"I'm here Kagome."

"Was it him?"

"Yes."

"What did he want?"

Sango cannot look at Kagome.

"Sango? What's wrong? Is it Inuyasha?"

Sango nods. Kagome's eyes fill with tears.

"Tell me…please…"

Sango cannot look Kagome in the eye as she recalls everything she just witnessed.

To Inuyasha

Should I leave? Maybe Kouga's right. Some time away would be nice…maybe helpful…But who would look for the jewel shards and take care of the others?

"Miroku could do that…Sango too…they don't need me…"

Inuyasha sighs and kicks at some stones by his feet.

Maybe it's a plan to steal Kagome!

He bristles at that thought, than snorts.

"Not that I care, he can have the lying bitch for all I care!"

Inuyasha shakes his head and starts towards the sacred tree where he meets Kouga. Kouga looks at him questionably.

"You're early? Or have you not decided yet?"

Inuyasha looks him in the eye, challenging him to argue with him.

"I've made my decision."

End chapter 8

Oh my god! What is going to happen? Is he going to stay or leave? What's this going to do to Kagome's already fragile spirit? You'll have to wait for next time.


	9. Apology

HELLO EVERYONE AND ANYONE!

I'm so so so very sorry it's been like 2 years…But things happen and pile up..it's like a never ending battle… I hope you can forgive me… If you can't maybe this will help…I'm going to start up with this fanfiction again….Please let me know if this is alright with you…if not…well TOO BAD! I miss writing for fun…writing what I've been writing for has ruined it…so I'm trying to bring back the fun I used to have.

So please wait for me…I'm currently almost done with the next chapter….

Yours truly,

Kamikitsune


End file.
